


【白亮R】诱·欲（19/206）

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 白亮 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: ※※※※※凤凰族长Alpha白x双性魅魔Omega亮是凤白和暗鸦亮亮包含：强制深度发情、DT、白酒play、道具、受方主动找操、伪主奴 等小魅魔发情期忍不住找男人，结果找到自己正经主人被操到哭。※※※※※





	【白亮R】诱·欲（19/206）

**Author's Note:**

> ※※※※※
> 
> 凤凰族长Alpha白x双性魅魔Omega亮
> 
> 是凤白和暗鸦亮亮
> 
> 包含：强制深度发情、DT、白酒play、道具、受方主动找操、伪主奴 等
> 
> 小魅魔发情期忍不住找男人，结果找到自己正经主人被操到哭。
> 
> ※※※※※

诸葛亮觉得，面前的Alpha真是深不可测。

他明明都已经用了魅术了，也已经陷入发情期不自觉的散发信息素了，可他却还是无动于衷的看着自己，笑的仍是云淡风轻。

于是诸葛亮被看的就莫名更委屈了。

……

耀眼。

这是诸葛亮见到李白的第一感觉。

怎么会有这么耀眼的人呢？

被誉为百年难遇的天才彼时第一次见到这位名扬九州的猎魔人，代号‘范海辛’。

是神话中加百列的化身、最终变为狼人并杀掉德古拉的范海尔辛。

结识李白之前，诸葛亮是学院的“高冷男神”，世人眼中远离红尘的“高雅之士”，他自己也并不认为恋爱、交往，或是生育有多重要——即使他是Omega，还是隐瞒着所有人的，魅魔。

暗鸦一族，神的使臣，神的奴隶——是指性方面的奴隶。

而自然，魅魔相比于普通魔族，更便于控制。至于神族，他们不会允许自己的性奴隶和自己同样是神。

诸葛亮一度十几年不曾出现在世人面前，却并非是因为冠冕堂皇的独自研究破译天书，而更多是因为他个人身体原因罢了。

他并不认为自己双性的身体有什么不正常的，总归不论什么都是Omega，迟早会被Alpha绑定，而他厌恶这种感觉。

更何况，全族人用他们的性命换的他一个人的安全，他诸葛亮，何德何能。

但在和李白第一次交流之后，诸葛亮便觉得，啊，完了。

我喜欢他。

诸葛亮无法评价李白，他是出名的猎人“范海辛”，是震惊天下的诗仙太白，是能仰天大笑的逍遥剑客，也是人尽皆知的好酒之徒——诸葛亮是不喝酒的，但这一日竟也拿着小盅慢慢喝了起来，虽然是很淡的米酒。

诸葛亮接过酒杯的那一刻，看着李白含笑的双眼，一瞬间鬼迷心窍般嫉妒起能和他时常饮酒作乐的朋友了。

李白当然是Alpha。喝了酒的人都会不自知的放出一丝信息素，于是诸葛亮试图闻出他的味道，最终却失败了——李白的信息素一定是酒，但他却并没有闻出什么味道，只有刚刚喝的酒留下的酒味没有散去。

到底是什么呢？

突然固执的诸葛亮一定要弄清楚李白的信息素，虽然他更想和他上床聊，但他自知不能祸害李白这种根正苗红的大好Alpha，自己这种人，还是算了吧，交个朋友最好了。

于是诸葛亮开始‘不经意’增加了和李白一同吃晚饭的次数，只为了让他喝酒，自己好能闻到他信息素的味道，又含着些私心再内。

吃了快一个月的饭，诸葛亮还是没能搞明白。但也不能再继续了，他的发情期快到了。

“阿亮你尝尝这个酒，喝着很淡的，真的。”李白把一点点酒倒进杯子里，加水，“酒太高了，兑点水喝吧，虽然不好喝了。”

诸葛亮闻言看着未满杯底的酒和一整杯的水，无言，有些怀疑李白的智商。

“这也太少了吧？”诸葛亮调笑着拿起杯子尝了一口，是水的味道。

李白也笑了，“可少喝点啊，不然小天才在我这里喝醉了，某可就是天下的罪人了。”

在这一瞬间，诸葛亮敏锐的捕捉到李白的信息素——居然是酒精，并不是什么酒。

诸葛亮莫名的肯定这就是李白的信息素，绝不是他喝酒喝出来的。

“打扰多日，深表歉意，天书下落有消息，亮今日告辞……”诸葛亮想好了说辞，却猛然打住。

——他发情了。

诸葛亮瞬间愣在原地，竟不知该如何是好。他来赴约并未带抑制剂，况且原本的发情期应该在几日之后。或许是因为最近总和李白一起吃饭，受到他的信息素影响了。

苦艾的味道弥漫在隔间里，诸葛亮甚至控制不住自己身为魅魔的本性——

面前有一个你心仪已久的未结合的Alpha，快去和他做爱，让他射进你的生殖腔，让他标记你，让他永远和你在一起。

诸葛亮强撑着对李白用了魅术，至少还可以欺骗自己，李白他中了术法，而不是因为Alpha的本能而迷失自我。

“唔…李白……”诸葛亮努力保持清醒，看向李白，而后者正悠然坐在他对面，眼底含笑。诸葛亮莫名有点恐慌，却不是Omega对Alpha的恐慌。

不，或者说似笑非笑的李白才最危险。

诸葛亮内心恐惧在片刻间压过了情欲，他看李白仍是笑着，心底不寒而栗。

李白……在强制他发情？！

“诸葛孔明。”就在诸葛亮胡思乱想时，李白终于开口了，脸上仍挂着三分真心七分伪装的笑，把玩酒杯的手在桌子上敲了敲，“暗鸦一族的……族长大人。”

李白说的是陈述句。

诸葛亮惊异于他的知情，暗鸦一族一向被神视为污点，他们的存在一向是被隐瞒的，甚至于世人都不知暗鸦一族的存在，可李白却如此肯定……

“偷闻了我一个月的信息素，孔明有闻出什么吗？”李白漫不经心的说着，“那孔明不如现在闻闻？”

瞬间铺天盖地的酒精味压在房间中，诸葛亮几乎溺死在这信息素的味道里，“你是谁……？！”

“还真是失职啊，族长大人，”李白状似苦恼的歪头看着他，拍了拍自己的腿，“凤凰一族上任十几年的族长李太白——乖，孔明，来这里。”

“不……”诸葛亮下意识不愿接受自己的身份，却又在潜意识中早已臣服于他。爱慕者、神明、Alpha，种种都让他难以自控。

李白抱住诸葛亮，如同爱惜珍宝一样亲吻着他。诸葛亮抱住他的脖子，头靠在他的肩上，任由李白的手一路从侧颈摸到腰胯，将他的衣服扒的干干净净。

“李白……”诸葛亮轻喃出声，脸红了一片。他解着李白的衣服，看似简单实则内有玄机，而心急的诸葛亮自然管不了这么多，直接简单粗暴全都扯开，直接扔在地上。

“快点快点，直接进来就好…唔啊……”诸葛亮催他，第一次经历这种事的小暗鸦什么也不懂，纵使他博古观今。李白原本摸索着想找些润滑剂，闻言也不找了，他后穴出的水也足够润滑了。

魅魔身体淫荡，双性尤甚，果然如此。  
T.B.C.

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起我太困了先这样吧下周再说


End file.
